


Jay Moon: Werewolf hunter

by The_Impossible_Whovian



Series: in which Merlin is a Robin except when he's a Merlin... and a jay... and a finch... well you get the point... [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Evil Merlin, Humor, Hunters, Just slightly psychotic, M/M, Sheer terror, Vampires, Werewolves, hunter becomes hunted, like serious mental issues, merlin definately has mental issues, terror insues, well not Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impossible_Whovian/pseuds/The_Impossible_Whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine unleashed somthing horrible. Arthur tries to 'keep him safe.' Will is a traitor.  Revenge is sweet. So, so, sweet. <br/>***read part 1 first or you won't understand***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jay Moon: Werewolf hunter

Merlin wasn’t sure which species to eradicate first, the Vampires, or the werewolves…werewolves, definitely werewolves. This whole mess was Gwaine’s fault, and thus, Gwaine will die first. He’d kill Will too because will is a traitorous bastard who defected to the enemy. The enemy being Arthur, who currently has him imprisoned in his own home. Actually you know what, it doesn’t matter who dies first as long as they all suffer, merlin decided cheerfully.

The question was how. When Arthur realized that Merlin was going to keep on hunting with, or without his currently drained supply of Magic, he put him under ‘house arrest’. Will had helped them, saying it ‘wasn’t safe’ the bastard. Now, because of Will and Arthur, he was locked in his room, all weapons confiscated until his Magic returned. He’d tried escaping thirty-six times since then, only to be thwarted by the dogs Arthur sent to ‘keep him safe’. 

Normally he’d just kill the stupid Vampires and continue his quest for blood, but unfortunately Percival is huge and Leon is smart. They make a deadly, escape proof combination. Damn them.

Another problem was the stupid cast restricting all movement from his left hand. Turns out that windows are not good escape choices, especially when a stupid vampire tries to pull you back in and you fall three stories. But that may actually be advantageous, because Percival feels so bad, he won’t look me in the eye, Merlin realized. 

The newest plan has already been set in motion, he started by wincing in pain whenever anyone so much as looked at his cast. Slowly but surely the guilt would devour Percival’s soul. Then he started asking little favors from Percival, and his guilt ridden conscience couldn’t say no. then he had escalated to bigger and bigger favors. Merlin had him eating out of the palm of his hand. Leon was the tricky one though, he wouldn’t break as easily as Perce, and would catch on to any deceit Merlin tried to pull. He could always try turning Percival on him, but that might end with him losing the only pawn he currently possessed. 

The realization eventually came to him that he’d have to take Leon out himself. Crossbows seemed to work extraordinarily well on him, but that would require him to smuggle a crossbow in. Any type of weapon would work, but that once again would require him to get the weapon somehow. After escape attempt twenty-three, Will had changed all the passwords on base. This was going to be difficult.

In the end, he decided to go with a homemade beauty. After escape attempt number twelve, he was only allowed plastic silverware. After escape attempt number fifteen, he was only allowed plastic spoons. And after escape attempt twenty-five, Arthur decided to cut off all access to silverware of any kind. Finger foods were all he was given. Luckily fried chicken can be considered a finger food. Fried chicken has bones. The hard part was that after escape attempt number thirty-two, everything that was given to him was counted before and after, too make sure he wouldn’t try anything. Considering he was on attempt number thirty-seven, you can see how well that ended.

The problem was solved easily when Percival came to collect the remnants of his food, a simple distraction stopped him from completing his count on the bones. He he he.

This plan had to work, because if it didn’t, he was screwed. Arthur had promised to tie him up and leave him to rot in a cell (which apparently Vampires have) if he tried another escape attempt. Merlin had solemnly promised that he would behave and wait it out. So of course he was now in the final stages of his final escape attempt. He had recovered a little bit of magic. He was almost fully recovered but had used a lot of it to make sure the three story drop didn’t kill him. It briefly occurred to him that he would have been free by now if he hadn’t used it all on escape attempts every time it came back, as he used it up again to make the bone jagged sharp. 

Leon brought his lunch to him, and in one swift surprise attack, Leon was an unconscious heap on his floor. Blood pooled from the pressure point where merlin had stabbed him. After many years as a hunter, he discovered that there was a certain point on a Vampire’s back, where if you stabbed them hard enough, they would be out for a long time.

He closed the door, and snuck down to where Percival sat in the main room. After quite a bit of puppy eyes, wincing in pain at his arm, and assuring him that Leon said it was okay, Percival let him through. It didn’t take long to figure out what Will had changed the password too. Will was so easy. Merlin let himself into the Armory, stuffing two duffel bags as full as he could get them, and took off through the back door before Percival realized his deceit. It was time to go wolf hunting.

Being one of Gwaine’s closest friends reeked the benefits of knowing all of his movements before he made them. He knew all of the locations he was most likely to be and which days he was most likely to be there. He also knew that Gwaine would wary and paranoid that Merlin was coming for him. Finally, he knew that Gwaine would change his routine to settle his Paranoia, and exactly how he would change it. It was almost as if they’d done this before.

Finding Gwaine was easy. There was a little bar out of the way of any snooping eyes that Gwaine had found a few years back. It was his hideaway, that he was convinced no one knew about. There was a tall motel across the street with a flat roof, perfect for sniping from. Merlin quickly set up base there, the military grade sniper rifle had almost no kick to it and provided deadly accuracy, easy to use even with a broken hand.

He pulled a small back box with ancient engravings out of one of the bags. He opened it and grinned. Inside the box sat six deadly looking bullets as long as his index finger. They were silver and had been individually engraved with curses of varying magnitude. If Gwaine thought the arrow had hurt, he was in for a rude awakening. These were meant to incapacitate a werewolf in the most painful way possible. This would leave the werewolf alive, but in unfathomable pain. He had confiscated them from a psychotic, mentally insane hunter, and had been planning on destroying them. He wouldn’t wish them on his worst enemy. Merlin briefly wondered about what that said about his mental health, and about what that made Gwaine, but the thought escaped him as Gwaine left the building with a very beautiful woman hanging off him. 

He was slightly concerned about the civilian hanging drunkly from Gwaine, but he knew he was a perfect shot, broken hand or no. he took aim on Gwaines chest, he decided piercing his heart wouldn’t end well so he decided to hit him in the same exact spot where Will had lodged the original arrow that started this mess. He smirked at the irony before pulling the trigger. He watched Gwaine drop, and the women scream. There were more screams and within minutes, an ambulance pulled up. Good luck explaining this one the doctors, Merlin grinned evilly as they rushed him to the hospital. As soon as they pulled the bullet out, he would begin to heal so rapidly, that there would be no physically possible way it could have happened.

Merlin quickly packed his duffle bag back up and disappeared into the streets.

…

Not long after merlin had disappeared, Percival found Leon. His first thought was of the betrayal on Percival’s trust that Merlin had just orchestrated. Then it was panic of what Arthur would do to him when he found out that Percival had just let him escape. The final thought to cross his mind before calling Arhtur was that Merlin had been right, thirty-seven was his lucky number.

…

Arthur didn’t have time to be angry, he knew he needed to find Merlin before one of them ended up dead. They were all aware of how angry he had been at his so called ‘imprisonment’, there was no telling what he would do. Before he could even send out a search party, morgana came bursting in.

“Gwaine’s been shot.” She looked pale, he wondered if it was for Gwaine’s sake or hers. Definitely hers.

“When?” he demanded

“Just a few minutes ago, I’ve already sent people to intercept him before anyone notices his strange lack of a wound.” She said catching her breath.

There was a moment of silence as the news processed.

“You know where he’s heading next right?” Will came in after Morgana.

“He has three more targets. you,” Will nodded to Arthur.

“And you” he pointed at Morgana.

“And Me.” He said fearfully.

“What about me and Leon?” Percival asked relieved that he wouldn’t share Gwaine’s fate.

“He stabbed Leon, and you helped him escape. Believe me, you two are both safe.” Will said.

“Everyone knew Gwaine would be the first to go down but the question is who will be next?” Morgana said nervously.

“He’ll come after me, obviously. he thinks I betrayed him. then Arthur because you imprisoned him, and then if he’s still up for it, Morgana because you’re still the coven’s leader.” Will said thoughtfully. Morgana nodded, not sure to be relieved that she wasn’t next or dread that she was saved for last.

“So we have to stop him before he takes us out?” Arthur asked Will, who seemed to be the expert on Merlin’s behavior. Will paled.

“What?” Arthur asked.

“You can’t stop him when he gets like this, he’s the greatest hunter you’ll ever have the misfortune to know when he’s not being an idiot. All you can do is try to appease his anger before it’s too late.” Will tried to explain

“He do we do that?” Arthur asked.

“How should I know?” Will said frustrated.

…

Merlin laughed cruelly at their stupidity. He had the whole place bugged and was listening to Arthur and Will bicker over how to earn his forgiveness, while as Morgana and others locked the base down, in hopes of preventing their demise. Will had been right though, he was indeed next, but he wasn’t after Morgana, and there was nothing they could do to stop him.

He reached into his bag, pulling out a glass jar filled with a highly concentrated dose of something Will definitely would find very unpleasant before sneaking into the base.

…

It had been hours and nothing had happened, Will was almost hyperventilating, pacing around the room nervously. Arthur didn’t look much better. Morgana, searched their kitchen for cups before pouring two cups of water. She handed one to Arthur, and the other to Will.

“Calm down.” She said slowly.

“There’s nothing we can do until he comes to us.” she tried to smile reassuringly at them.

They nodded and drank the water. Arthur had just enough time to think it tasted funny before Will dropped to the ground, grasping his throat, writing in pain. He looked at his water fearfully, before realizing Will’s symptoms were those of a wolf who had drank wolfsbane. 

“Morgana!” he said angrily, she just looked deathly pale.

“That water came from the tap.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“HE POISENED THE WATER SUPPLY?” Arthur shouted incredulously.

He turned to try and help Will, but the power went out, leaving the room pitch black. Vampires could see perfectly in the dark, but Arthur knew he did this just to scare the living shit out of them. It worked.

Arthur was about to bark orders at everyone to stay calm, but a sharp pain pierced his back, pain erupted through his entire body before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you all that part 3 is coming! :D


End file.
